A start to a new beginning
by fourmarauders
Summary: 7th year, mainly a Lily and James story however there cant be a LilyxJames fic without the marauders, oh and of course Lily's friends: Ora, Hestia, Gwenog and Alice. Starts just as Lily agrees to be James' girlfriend but of course there are struggles. With Voldemort and his followers getting stronger and the Gryffindors about to leave Hogwarts for good, who knows how it'll end.
1. Chapter 1

On Monday morning, Lily woke up and dressed hurriedly. She ran downstairs to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then checked her hair. It was her first day at Hogwarts as James Potters' girlfriend. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she walked up James' staircase to wake him up. He had been at Quidditch tryouts the whole of Sunday, so she hadn't seen him until dinner the previous night. When she walked in, she found him lying on his stomach, talking to a mirror.

"Pads it's so early!" James whined, looking into the mirror. Lily raised her eyebrows, thinking he was practicing for something, but then jumped as she heard Sirius' voice from the mirror.

"But Prongs I need advice! What do you think her favourite colour is? I don't know what to wear to Hogsmeade next weekend!"

"Her favourite colour is orange, but she likes you in blue," Lily said, sitting down on the bed next to James.

"THANK YOU LILY-FLOWER!" Sirius yelled happily, looking over at Lily, "I have a surprise for you at breakfast," he winked.

"What surprise?" James asked curiously.

"It's for both of you now shut up and get ready," Sirius said, blowing a kiss to Lily before the mirror turned dark.

"He's so irritating," James muttered to himself, sitting up, and then turning to smile at Lily, "Morning." Lily laughed.

"Morning," she smiled, and James kissed her on the cheek before getting up.

"Let's go before he does anything too stupid for our surprise," James said miserably, and Lily smiled. She sat on James' bed as he got ready and brushed his teeth. When he was done, he held his hand out to her and Lily grabbed it happily.

"We didn't get to talk yesterday, but do you want to come to Tuney's wedding with me?" Lily asked, looking at James, who grinned.

"That means I get to meet your parents?" he said, turning to Lily, whose expression fell.

"I didn't think of that. On second thought, I'm not allowing you to come," she said resolutely and James guffawed.

"No no I'm coming," he said, shaking his head. Lily rolled her eyes and shoved James, who shoved her back, causing her to laugh, "When is the wedding?" he asked.

"Christmas break," Lily said. She had asked Petunia the night before using a telephone that worked in Dumbledore's office.

"Great! So we can go for your sisters wedding, and then you come to my house," James said, winking at Lily who rolled her eyes. They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, still chatting. Hestia, Sirius, Ora and Remus were already at the table, Sirius eating as he usually did, Hestia next to him, and Ora and Remus sitting across from them looking disgusted.

"Are you disgusted by Blacks eating habits or Hestia's ignorance of Blacks eating habits?" Lily asked, sitting next to Remus, who laughed.

"Both," they said in unison, turning to smile at Lily, "And thank you for accepting me with, you know, my furry little problem," Remus said quietly, and Lily smiled at him.

"No worries. Did James cave and tell you?" Remus laughed.

"Only after Hestia asked why I wasn't in the hospital wing," he shrugged and Lily nodded.

"Thanks for believing in me," James muttered sarcastically, and Lily laughed, grabbing James' hand in hers and squeezing. James squeezed back harder and Lily's eyes narrowed. She squeezed back as hard as she could and James laughed, "Is that the best you can do Evans?" Lily shoved James and he laughed. Remus was watching them with a smile and James raised his eyebrows at him, "What?"

"Nothing! I'm just glad you guys are finally together," Remus smiled and turned to look at Sirius and Hestia, who were watching James and Lily with smiles on their faces, "and as you can see I'm not the only one."

When everyone had filed into the hall, Sirius took his arm away from around Hestia, "Pads…" Remus said, smirking. Sirius winked at him and stood up on top of the table. He pointed his wand to his throat and muttered 'Sonorous'.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Teachers and Slytherins," Sirius' voice boomed, catching the attention of everyone, and earning chuckles from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, "I have an announcement to make," he said. Lily saw the teachers and Dumbledore concentrate on Sirius, "I would like to say that Lily Evans, your respected Head Girl, has _finally_ agreed to go out with my best mate, Marauder, and Head Boy James Potter!"

Lily blushed as the Great Hall erupted in applause, cheers and laughter. Lily looked up at the high table to see Dumbledore giving them a standing ovation and laughed. McGonagall was wiping at her eyes happily. Across the Great Hall, Severus had frozen and had tears forming in his eyes.

"My best mate, James Potter!" Sirius yelled, gesturing to James who laughed and climbed up on the table, and took a bow, much to everyone's amusement, "Lily Evans everyone!" Sirius yelled, gesturing to Lily, who blushed hard and shook her head, feeling everyone's eyes on her, "Go get her up on the table Prongs," Sirius said, turning to James, who laughed and bent over, offering Lily his hand. Lily shook her head resolutely, and James, rolled his eyes, and climbed off the table, scooping her up in his arms. Lily screamed, and everyone in the Great Hall erupted into even more laughter. James carried her and climbed on top of the table. Lily saw Dumbledore wolf-whistle and burst into laughter. James put her down on the table and the entire Gryffindor table gave them a standing ovation.

"Give her a kiss!" Frank yelled, and Lily saw Alice laugh and lean onto his shoulder. Lily blushed deep red and Sirius laughed.

"Professor?" Sirius yelled, turning to Dumbledore who beamed and nodded. Lily saw McGonagall smile and clap and Lily blushed even harder. James turned to Lily and spread his arms, and Lily shook her head.

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head, and everyone laughed. Sirius walked around them and pushed Lily into James' arms. James kissed Lily and then looked down at her, grinning. Lily blushed and laughed, trying to ignore the wolf whistling that was filling the Great Hall. James twirled Lily and took a bow, and Lily, laughing, joined James in his bow. When they stood up, Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing in front of them. Lily jumped off the table and James laughed, following slowly.

"All I can say is, _finally,_" McGonagall said, looking down at Lily sternly, and Lily grinned up at her. Dumbledore smiled.

"Now remember that conversation we almost had?" Dumbledore said sternly, and Lily and James turned red.

"It's fine Professor! We got the basic idea of the conversation," James laughed, and put his arm around Lily, who rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore grinned, winked at Sirius, and headed up to the high table. Lily turned around and glared at Sirius, "I am going to kill you Black," she growled, sitting down. Ora reached across the table and hi-fived Sirius, "I'm going to kill you all," Lily said, glaring at Remus who laughed.

"Be careful or she'll put you in detention," Alice said seriously, sitting down next to them, Frank on her other side.

"Nice one Frank," Gwenog said, sitting down next to Hestia, grinning at him. Frank took a mock bow, and James clapped him on the back, laughing.

"I'm going to go," Lily said, standing up, and Sirius laughed.

"Aw Lily-flower. I told you there was going to be a surprise," he said, smiling sweetly at her, and Lily grinned.

"I feel like I should pay you back," Lily said sweetly, and Sirius looked afraid. Lily got up onto the table.

"That's out of character," Remus said, watching Lily, Ora nodded in agreement. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at Lily, who grinned down at Sirius. She pointed her wand at the ceiling, and a ribbon flew out of her wand. It floated high into the air, everyone's eyes following it, and twisted, forming words.

'_Sirius Black & Hestia Jones' _

The ribbon floated all the way to the top of the Hall, and floated into the ceiling. The ribbon exploded, and pieces of the ribbon flew all over the hall, landing on everyone's plates and forming the words. People clapped and gasped in awe, and Lily sat back down on her seat, to applause. Sirius was looking down at his plate, which was now pink and read 'Sirius Black & Hestia Jones'. He looked up at Lily, and grinned.

"Well played Evans," he laughed, reaching across to shake her hand, and Lily laughed, shaking his hand. James laughed and put his arm around Lily. Lily turned as Remus gasped, staring down at his plate, where little hearts had formed.

"This is incredible Lily," Remus said dumbly, shaking his head down at the plate. Lily shrugged and smiled.

"I have to go back to the dorm," she said suddenly, standing up, "I forgot the Charms essay," she said in answer to James' expression, "See you guys in Charms," she said, and turned to walk from the Hall.

"Ms. Evans!" Lily turned to see McGonagall swiftly walking over to her, "This is amazing," McGonagall breathed, holding out her plate. Lily grinned.

"Thank you."

"I am not joking, I have never seen this kind of magic," McGonagall said, "Have you considered working at the Prophet? You could do their design and layout. You would be incredible at it," she finished, looking up at Lily, who grinned.

"I hadn't thought of that," she said honestly, and McGonagall smiled.

"Consider it," she said, and with a warm smile, she walked back over to the high table, where even Flitwick was admiring his plate. Lily turned and headed to her dormitory, smiling and nodding at people as they yelled their 'congratulation' and their awe at her.

She walked up the marble staircase, and froze as she saw Severus standing at the top of the staircase. She groaned, and raised her wand.

"_Accio Charms Essay," _she said, and started to turn around.

"Lily wait," he said, running down to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, irritated. She saw her roll of parchment flying towards her, and reached her hand up to catch it.

"I wanted to say, um, congrats," Severus said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Oh," Lily said, slightly shocked, "thank you," she muttered, and turned around.

"What are you doing Snivellus?" Sirius asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's fine Black," Lily said, smiling down at Sirius, who looked at her expression, and calmed down. Sirius held out his elbow, and Lily laughed, linking elbows with him.

"Bye Lily," she heard Severus say quietly, and turned to give him a small smile, before walking onwards with Sirius.

"You do know Charms is up the stairs," Lily said, looking at Sirius, who laughed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do know that Lily-flower. I just didn't want to pass by Snivellus in fear of having the grease from his hair fly over and try to attack my gorgeous locks," he said, and Lily laughed.

"I don't see any gorgeous locks," Lily said, looking around Sirius' head.

"You must be blinded by my devilishly handsome face combined with my sexy body," he shrugged, and Lily laughed.

"Wow Black I think your head is a bit inflated, it's a wonder your broom can ever lift off the floor," she said, and Sirius grinned at her.

"I think, since you haven't said that to James this year, you're using it on me, not wanting the melodic insult to die out," Sirius smirked, and Lily rolled her eyes, "And may I ask why you can't call me by my first name?"

"Are you serious?" Lily asked, looking at him.

"Yes I am, good girl," he said, and Lily laughed again.

"Sorry Sirius," she said, "habit." Sirius nodded in understanding, "now where are we going?" she asked, looking around at a corridor she didn't recognize.

"We're going my secret way to Charms," he said, and Lily rolled her eyes, "it's a great secret way by the way. It gets us there faster. This is why you never see the Marauders on the way to Charms. See you learn something new every day," Sirius said. Lily laughed again.

"We learn something new every day anyway," she corrected him, "We're at school remember?"

"Let me correct myself. You learn something useful everyday," he said, and Lily smacked him.

"School is useful!" she said, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes okay Evans. School is useful. Happy?" he grinned and Lily grinned back, "Now I have an important matter to discuss with you," Sirius said seriously, "James has been in love with you for a long time, and now that you have said yes, he's flipped over the edge where I cannot save him," Sirius said turning to Lily, "Can I trust you not to hurt him?" he asked, looking at her seriously. Lily turned to Sirius, astonished.

"Of course! I, well, I really like him," she said quietly, "I think I've liked him since second year," she shrugged and Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Then why didn't you say yes?"

"I don't know. Denial?" she said, and Sirius laughed, "Now I have a similar matter to discuss with you," she said, and Sirius looked at her, "If you hurt Hestia I will shatter that gorgeous face of yours," she said, turning to Sirius who grinned cheekily.

"I knew you thought I was gorgeous," he said, and Lily laughed, "And I promise not to hurt her. I like her," he shrugged, and Lily smiled.

"That's odd coming from you," she said, "Oh no! My bag is in the Great Hall!" she said, turning around, but Sirius rolled his eyes, pulling her bag out of his. She raised her eyebrows at his bag.

"Undetectable Extending Charm," he shrugged, and grinned at Lily, who rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to know," she said, covering her ears. Sirius grinned.

"You're not so bad Lily," he said happily.

"You're not so bad yourself Sirius," she grinned, and Sirius laughed.

"What's going on? Are you trying to steal my girlfriend?" James asked, grinning at Sirius, who rolled his eyes.

"Your girlfriend is gorgeous and all, but I'd rather have mine," he said, winking at Hestia who was not on Sirius' other side. Hestia rolled her eyes at him and turned to Lily with a grin.

"We need to _talk_" she said seriously, pushing her boyfriend out of the way and linking her elbow through Lily's.

"No, that's not fair!" James yelled, grabbing Lily's other arm. Lily laughed and untwined her elbow from Hestia's as Sirius made his way over to Hestia, wrapping his arms around her from the back. James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders, and turned to grin at him.

"Well that was an eventful morning," she said, and James laughed, "first I find out how you and Sirius talk during detention, my relationship with you is announced to the whole school and I kiss you on top of the table, I charm everyone's plates to embarrass Sirius, I run into Severus, and I walk here with Sirius having a civilized conversation," she said, ticking everything off on her fingers, "I think you're having a bad influence on me," she concluded and grinned up at James who smiled back.

"What happened with Snape?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing. He was on the staircase when I was going to get my charms essay, and then he said congrats, and then Sirius showed up," she shrugged and James smiled to himself.

"Since when is he Sirius?" James asked.

"He's never serious what are you talking about?" Lily asked, and James guffawed, "Since our conversation on the way here," she said, and James nodded.

"What did you guys talk about?" he asked.

"None of your business," she said, "It was between your boyfriend and your girlfriend. We had gossiping to do," she winked, and James grinned down at her.

"Lily!" Flitwick yelled as they entered the room, "This is spectacular!" he said, gesturing to the plate he had lying on his desk. Lily grinned and thanked Flitwick, sitting down next to Ora, who rolled her eyes.

"We're going to hear about how good you are at magic all day aren't we?" she whispered, as Flitwick started to talk to the class about how beautiful Lily's magic was.

Ora's prediction turned out to be true. In every class they had that day, the teacher discussed Lily's amazing charms on the plates. Even Lily was getting sick of it. When their classes for the day were over, Lily and James headed off to their dorm together.

"Ah that was such a long day!" she whined, "Why was everyone gushing over the plates? It really wasn't so hard to do," she groaned, and James laughed.

"It really was amazing though Lils," he said, "My parents are Aurors, they bring home a lot of cool stuff, but I have never seen anything like that." Lily groaned.

"Not you too!" James laughed.

"I don't want to inflate your head my dear. You wouldn't be able to get out of bed in the morning," he said, winking at her, and Lily laughed, recognizing the insult as the one she had given him the last time he had asked her out in their sixth year. She shook her head in incredulity at how much things had changed since then.

* * *

**First chapter up! Please review so I know how to improve!**


	2. Hogsmeade visit

The next few weeks went by uneventfully, and before they knew it, it was the weekend before Christmas holidays, the second Hogsmeade weekend. Lily and James were going to be leaving for Petunia's wedding in two days. The first Hogsmeade weekend, Lily, James, Hestia and Sirius had gone on a double date, as it was the first date for both of them. Remus, Gwenog and Ora were invited too, but Remus and Ora had stayed in the castle to visit the library, and Gwenog wanted to practice her Quidditch.

This second weekend however, Lily and James weren't going to double date with Sirius and Hestia. It was just going to be the two of them, as decided at the end of their first date. When Lily woke up on the morning of their Hogsmeade visit, she walked over to her cupboard, trying to decide on what to wear. She pulled out a pair of tight jeans, a white spaghetti top, to wear under an emerald long sleeved top, and a giant winter jacket and a scarf to go over it. It was already snowing outside, and Lily didn't want to get sick a week before Petunia's wedding. She tied her hair up in a knot and walked down the stairs to their common room, to see James wearing about as many layers as her. When he saw her, James grinned and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully, pulling away from Lily, who frowned at him.

"Why so happy?" she asked, following James back to the sofa where he had been sitting.

"I got an invite," he said, gesturing to the letter in his hands. Lily grabbed the letter.

_James Potter,_

_Hello, my name is Petunia Evans. I am Lily's older sister. I understand you two are an item now (Lily told mum who told me when I asked) and I would like to say that I would be delighted if you would be able to come to my wedding in a week's time with Lily. Say hello to Lily for me,_

_Petunia_

"She asked?" Lily said, frowning down at the letter. She had been convinced Petunia wanted nothing to do with her, and here she was sending a letter to a wizard. Had Petunia changed?

"See, she still cares about you," James said, smiling up at Lily. Lily grinned down at James.

"Lets go?" she asked, and James smiled, nodding, "I'm a bit nervous," Lily said truthfully, as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Why?" James asked incredulously, turning to look down at Lily.

"It's our first date with just the two of us!" she said breathlessly, and James grinned, "I mean, it's something worth being nervous about you know!" James nodded, smiling, "Oh shut up," she said, shoving him, and he laughed. They reached the Entrance Hall and James saw Sirius and Hestia holding hands, with Remus and Ora trailing behind them. Ora turned around and grinned.

"Lily!" she squealed, running over to her, "I can't believe you're going to be leaving in two days! Who am I going to talk to?" she whined, and stomped her foot. Alice was going to Frank's house for the holidays, and Gwenog was going to Germany for a Quidditch try out. Ora was going to be staying at Hogwarts, as were Sirius, Hestia and Remus. Peter was going to go home to visit his mum.

"I'm insulted!" Sirius gasped, walking over to clap James on the back, "Don't I count as someone?" he pouted and Ora rolled her eyes.

"No, you don't! You'll be off snogging with Hestia and I'll be stuck with Remus!"

"Hey!" Remus interrupted, "What's wrong with me?" he said with a mock glare on his face.

"You're a boy! And unless you're willing to talk about boys and whatever else comes into my brilliant head, I'm afraid you'll probably get sick of me after the first day." She grinned up at Remus who look affronted then turned back to Lily, "What am I going to do?"

"We can write?" Lily said hopefully, and Ora brightened a little.

"Of course we can! Okay I'm better now. Let's go Remus" she said, turning to Remus, "have fun guys!" she said over her shoulder as she and Remus started to make their way out of the castle.

"You too!" James yelled back, smirking as the colour began to rise in both of their cheeks. He reached his hand out for Lily to hold it. Lily took his hand and started to leave the castle. Lily saw Avery watching them from a corner of the Entrance Hall, and inched closer to James, who, also noticing Avery, held Lily closer to him, "I hate him," he muttered and Lily sighed.

"Me too."

"Where do you want to go?" James asked, as they reached Hogsmeade. It was really cold outside, so they went into the Three Broomsticks, where they found most of the Hogwarts students who had come down to Hogsmeade. James and Lily found their own booth, and sat down close to each other, trying to keep warm.

They talked for a long time, and before they knew it, it had started to get late, and they, along with Remus and Ora, and Sirius and Hestia were the only Hogwarts students left in Hogsmeade. They all joined together at a large round table to chat. After a few minutes, Lily, who had been staring into space, noticed the Butterbeer in her cup move.

"What was that?" she asked, jumping up. They all looked at her as if she was going crazy, "I think we should go," she said earnestly down to James, who nodded and stood up. Noticing how panicky Lily was, the other four stood up and made to leave as well. Lily had a feeling something bad was going to happen. She moved quickly to the door of the pub, and pushed it open to see people fighting in the street. There were people in masks and Lily, realizing who they were, shut the door.

"Death Eaters," Ora managed to choke out. The six of them drew their wands and looked around.

"This way," Lily turned to see the barkeeper, Madame Rosmarta, gesturing at them from the other side of the bar where they could see a door. The six of them hurried over, Sirius, James and Remus going backwards to make sure no one got them from behind.

They ran out of the door and found themselves on the road that led straight up to Hogwarts. They started to run up the path, when Hestia screamed. Lily and James turned to see Sirius duelling a masked wizard, who had jinxed Hestia. Lily rushed over, and picked Hestia up, pushing her in the direction of the castle. Hestia, however, pulled out her wand and blasted the Death Eater who was duelling Sirius backwards.

Sirius grabbed Hestia's hand and ran up to the castle, "Prongs, Remus let's go!" he yelled over his shoulder. James grabbed Lily's hand whilst Remus grabbed Ora's and followed after Sirius and Hestia.

"_Crucio!" _Remus turned as Ora was on the floor, writhing in agony. Remus pointed his wand at the Death Eater, and blasted him away. He fell to the floor next to Ora, as the other four ran back at the screams.

"Or?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Ora was shaking, "Ora?" he whispered, and she looked up at him. He felt relieved; he had heard of cases where after someone had been cruciated they couldn't function right for a few weeks, "Ora do you know who I am?" he asked, and Ora, understanding, nodded. Remus picked her up, and carefully put her back down on her feet, "can you walk?" Ora nodded, still shaking, and reached down to pick up her wand, her face pale.

"Let's get back," she said. They turned around to head back to the castle when James heard a pop, as someone apparated behind them. He turned quickly, and froze as he realized there were 5 Death Eaters behind him. The one who had cruciated Ora removed their mask, and James recognized Bellatrix Black, who had graduated from Hogwarts a couple years ago.

"Bella," Sirius said dangerously, holding Hestia behind him.

"Ah, look it's my blood traitor cousin," she sneered, before turning to look at the other five. She pointed her wand at Lily, and Lily fell to the floor screaming. The Death Eaters laughed and James made to curse them, but Sirius, Hestia, James and Remus had been put into Body-Bind curses. James felt helpless as he watched Lily scream in the snow, and saw a tear escape Hestia's frozen form.

"What have we here?" she sneered, walking over to Lily and Ora, "I remember you two," she whispered, looking down at the teenage girls, "mudbloods." The Death Eaters snickered as Bellatrix lifted her spell, crouching down next to them, "I've always hated mudbloods," she said, as Lily whimpered in the snow, tears streaming down her face. James felt tears of anger and fear streak down his face, and saw Sirius pale next to him. Bellatrix walked over to the other Death Eaters, and James saw Lily hide a sob.

"Who shall we finish off first?" she asked the Death Eater closest to her, who smirked evilly. His hood fell off and James recognized the Death Eater as Rodolphus Lestrange, who, rumour had it, was getting married to Bellatrix. Bellatrix turned slowly and pointed her wand at Lily and Ora. "So, who shall it be?" she hissed observing the girls, she advanced on Lily.

"Leave her!" Ora screamed, tears streaming down her face. Bellatrix's head snapped in her direction. She walked swiftly over to Ora, pulling her up by the hair.  
"What did you say?" she asked, menacingly. Her black eyes looking down into Ora's sapphire blue ones.  
"I said leave her. Leave Lily alone!" She replied in a hoarse whisper. Bellatrix's lip curved into a smirk.  
"If you insist." She walked back over to Lily, who's sobs where coming out louder and more frequently now. "Hear that mudblood, you've been saved… For now." She smirked again, before walking back over to Ora. Lily made to argue, but Ora glanced at her, and she knew it was no use.

"So, let's begin. _Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" _she hissed out, watching as Ora began to writhe and scream. "_Crucio!" _she screamed again. Bellatrix whipped her wand to the side viciously, causing a large gash to appear on Ora's cheek. She continued to do this, marking her. The snow underneath her had turned a ruby read, spreading dangerously quickly. Bellatrix pounced on Ora, whipping a large silver dagger out of her pocket, and began to slowly slice at her arm.

Ora screamed again, tears escaping her eyes hastily. James, Sirius, Remus and Hestia were all crying, the boys silently, Hestia sobbing. They couldn't do anything, they all had the full body-bind curse on them. They could do nothing but watch as their friend screamed from the unbearable pain.

"Please!" Ora screamed, "Please just end it! End it _now_!" she sobbed.

Bellatrix smirked again, "If that's what you really want, _mudblood! Crucio!_" she hissed, the other four Death Eaters grinning cunningly. Bellatrix raised her wand up slowly, "_Avada-" _Remus felt a scream build up in his chest as he realized what was about to happen, and watched as Hestia fainted, and Sirius, James and Lily all began to cry.

"_Reducto!" _he heard Lily scream, and watched as the five Death Eaters were blasted into a building, which collapsed on top of them. Lily pointed her wand at them weakly, and they were freed of their body bind curses. James fell to the floor beside Lily, and pulled her into his arms, feeling his tears seep into her jacket. Lily, shaking and crying, clutched on James's shoulders. Remus fell down next to Ora, and pulled her towards him. Hestia watched the scene in front of her before getting to her feet cautiously. Sirius, who was still pale and crying, walked over to the bodies of the Death Eaters.

"_Petrificus Totalus" _he whispered, pointing to each of them individually, making sure they were frozen. He turned around and sank down next to Ora, staring at her with wide eyes. Hestia had followed, she pointed her wand at the castle, and a large hare burst out of the end of her wand, running up to the castle with a message for Dumbledore, "We should get them inside," Sirius whispered, looking at Ora and Lily, James nodded. He stood up, carrying Lily in his arms, Remus copying his action and walked up to the castle. Sirius put his arms around Hestia, who was sobbing, and followed Remus and James.

When they reached the gates of Hogwarts, it was to see the teachers rushing out, following Hestia's patronus, which vanished as it reached them. McGonagall, who was pale, rushed to Ora, who was unconscious in Remus' arms. Dumbledore walked past James, Lily, Remus and Ora clapping James on the shoulder as he passed them, before walking up to Sirius and Hestia.

"Where?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius told them where the frozen Death Eaters were, and the other teachers rushed off out of the gates, wands drawn. Dumbledore patted Sirius on the shoulder and nodded at Hestia, "Take her to the hospital wing, she needs a calming draught," Sirius nodded, then looked worriedly at Ora and Lily, "Don't worry, I'll take care of them," Dumbledore said quietly. Sirius nodded and led Hestia towards James. Sirius stopped looking one last time at Ora's limp body before leading Hestia up to the hospital wing. Flitwick had conjured up a stretcher which Remus placed Ora on carefully. He ran along size the levitated bed up to the hospital wing, little Professor Flitwick trailing behind.

The teachers returned, and Dumbledore sealed the gates and enchanted them, before walking over to James and Lily. James was still standing, holding Lily in his arms, tears leaking out of his eyes as he murmured soothing words to her. James looked up as Dumbledore approached, as did McGonagall, who was holding Lily's hand, "Bring her to my office please," Dumbledore whispered, and James followed after him obediently.

As they entered the castle, James saw Alice run down the stairs towards them, "I just saw Sirius. And Ora," she said, pale, and looked down at Lily, "Lils are you alright?" she asked, looking down at Lily.

"Fantastic," she choked out, and Alice, James, Dumbledore and McGonagall chuckled in relief.

"Miss. Prewett we must go now," McGonagall said soothingly, and Alice nodded.

"I have to go tell Frank," she said, nodding at James, before running back up the stairs. They walked up to Dumbledore's office, and when they entered, James sat down in one of the chairs, Lily on his lap, refusing to let her go.

* * *

**Quite an action packed chapter if I do say so myself :D Please review!**


	3. Explaining

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked gently, looking at James and Lily. McGonagall conjured up a sofa for them out of the other chair, before excusing herself to go and check on Ora. James moved onto the sofa, laying Lily down so that her head was resting in his lap.

"We were in the Three Broomsticks," James started, rubbing Lily's arm because she was still shaking, "And Lily stood up suddenly saying we had to get out," Dumbledore held up a finger and looked down at Lily.

"Why did you think you had to get out?" he asked gently, and Lily looked up at him.

"I was staring into space, not really listening to what Hestia was talking about, and then I saw my Butterbeer shake inside the cup, and then I had a bad feeling, so I said we had to get out," she said quietly, and James rubbed her arm soothingly. Dumbledore nodded and turned back to James.

"Then what happened?"

"Well when Lily stood up we all did, and then we walked to the door of the Three Broomsticks and pulled it open to see people fighting in the street. Lily shut the door quickly and Madam Rosmarta, who was behind us, showed us the back exit. How specific do you want me to be?" James asked, snapping back to reality, looking up at Dumbledore.

"As specific as you can be," Dumbledore said, looking at James, who nodded.

"Anyway, so we ran out of the back exit, and outside, we started to run up to the castle, but Hestia screamed, so Lily and I turned around, to see Hestia in the snow, and Sirius duelling a Death Eater. Then Hestia stood up and blasted the Death Eater away, and we started run back to the castle, Lily and I were behind Sirius and Hestia. Then," James said, looking down, "I heard someone scream 'Crucio' and I heard Ora scream," James' voice was strangled, and he reached for Lily's hand, and continued, "I turned around and blasted the Death Eater away, and then we ran back to Ora and Remus, who was asking Ora questions, to make sure she was okay, he realized she was okay, you know, mentally, and then he helped her up. She said she could walk so we started to go back to the castle, but then I heard someone apparate behind us, and turned to see five of them," James took a breath, and felt Lily squeeze his hand, "Then one of them took off their mask, Bellatrix, and called Sirius her blood traitor cousin, then pointed her wand at me, Remus, Hestia and Sirius" James said, " they had put body binding curses on us so we could do nothing while Lily and Ora were on the floor," James said, his voice breaking, feeling Lily squeeze his hand again, "So then Bellatrix walked over and said she recognized them, and called them mudbloods. She cruciated Lily." He went pale as he spoke. "Then she walked back to the other four Death Eaters and asked who she should finish off first" James whispered. Dumbledore looked as if he was going to be sick. "Then Ora screamed because Bellatrix had advanced on Lily, she told her to leave Lily and take her. Bellatrix liked that, then she cruciated Ora. Four times. It was horrible, she was screaming and writhing and the snow had turned so red." James gulped and Lily shivered. "Then Bellatrix started slicing her, she had a dagger which she used on her arm. The Ora told her to end it. To just kill her. Bellatrix cruciated her once more before saying the beginning of the curse."

"How did you get out of that?" Dumbledore asked, looking from James to Lily. James looked down at Lily and smiled a little.

"Lily did it. I don't know how, but she did," he whispered, "Bellatrix had her wand pointed at Ora. She had said 'Avada' but then Lily screamed 'Reducto' and the five Death Eaters were blasted into the closest building, which collapsed on top of us, and then Lily released us from the body binding curses," James looked down at Lily, who looked up at him, tears in her eyes from reliving it.

"Then I collapsed next to Lily as did Remus to Ora. Sirius was the only one who was smart enough to go and freeze the Death Eaters, and then Hestia sent the patronus, and told us we had to take the girls up to the castle, so I picked her up," James said, and wiped at a tear that had rolled down his cheek. James heard a sob, and looked down to see Lily wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Dumbledore stood up and walked around his desk, to crouch down next to Lily.

"Ms. Evans, I have never been prouder of a student," Dumbledore said quietly, "What you did required a lot of strength, and you probably saved all of your friends lives. I cannot possibly imagine what kind of pain you were in, but today I truly believe I made the right choice in Head Girl." Lily gave Dumbledore a small smile and Dumbledore smiled down at her, "James, would you please escort Lily to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore said.

"I think you should leave tomorrow for Petunia's wedding," Dumbledore said, "I'll inform your teachers. Enjoy the wedding, and say Hi to your parents for me," Dumbledore smiled, and helped James up, "Now go to the hospital wing, where I'm sure you'll find all your friends." James nodded, shook Dumbledores hand, and walked out of the office with Lily.

"James!" Sirius exclaimed, striding over to James to pull him into a manly hug, which James returned, "I'm so glad you're okay," Sirius whispered, and pulled away from James, nodding his head to a bed that had the curtains drawn, "Ora's in there. Madam Pomfrey said she's going to be moved to St. Mungo's." Lily sobbed into James' chest. "This is all my fault!" she spluttered. "I should have stopped her from doing it, it should have been me!" She continued to cry into his chest. James stroked her auburn hair soothingly.  
"Now listen to me Lils, what Ora did today was very brave. And she did it so you would be okay. She did it because you're her best friend and she didn't want to see you hurt. I know you think it's your fault but she volunteered herself over you, so you wouldn't get hurt. So please, stop crying and we'll go check on her. She's tough, she'll get through this." James finished, looking down at Lily's puffy red eyes. He kissed her on the tip of her nose before turning towards the others.

"How's Hestia?" he asked, and Sirius nodded to the bed opposite Lily's, where Hestia was sleeping.

"She was given a calming draught so she would stop hyperventilating, and then a sleeping draught because apparently sleep 'heals the mind'" Sirius rolled his eyes and James chuckled.

"What do you mean I can't go with her!" Remus screamed, his face still wet with tears. James and Sirius walked over to their fellow marauder to see what all the noise was about.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin but you can only go with Miss. Peakes if you are related to her by blood!" Madam Pomfrey shouted back looking flustered.  
"But she can't go on her own! What happens if she wakes up? What happens if she wakes up in an unknown room on her own!?" Remus yelled, red faced. Sirius put his arm around Remus' shoulder, trying to calm him.  
"It's alright Remus, we'll find a way to get you there" James told him, looking determined.  
"I'm afraid Mr. Potter that will not be possible-" She stated, but never had time to finish as Dumbledore walked in with, a still pale, McGonagall.

"Poppy, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked her calmly, his blue eyes twinkling.  
"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore that Miss. Peakes' wounds are too severe to be dealt with by me, therefore needs to be moved to St. Mungo's. I was just about to prepare her for her move when Mr. Lupin-" She looked accusingly at Remus "began shouting about going with her, but I'm afraid it is not allowed." She looked down at Ora who was still unconscious, her wounds still bleeding.  
"Well, I say let him go!" McGonagall yelled. The three boys heads snapped up, their eyes wide. "Really Albus, aren't you always saying the best way to get through this war is with love?" She asked accusingly. Dumbledore smiled down at McGonagall.  
"I agree-" he paused and looked straight at Remus "With Minerva." Remus smiled for what felt like the first time in years.  
"Thank you Professor!" Remus said as Madam Pomfrey spluttered.

Remus apparated with Ora that night, much to the dismay of Madam Pomfrey, and didn't return.

"What happened!" Gwenog screamed as she marched into the hospital wing, "And why am I only now being informed that my three friends have been hospitalised!". James looked at Sirius who shook his head, looking at Hestia. James took a breath and re-explained what happened in Hogsmeade, and noticed as everyone, including the matron who stuck her head out from the curtain, turned to listen.

"I can't believe she was able to do that," Gwenog said, shaking her head, looking in the direction of Lily's bed. Alice was sobbing, and Frank wrapped his arms around her. Gwenog paled and turned to look at Lily's bed, and then at Hestia's. Peter, who was sitting at the foot of Hestia's bed, looked over at Lily, his face pale.

"You should all be leaving now," James turned to see the matron looking at him. He smiled and moved past everyone to go near Lily's bed. He grabbed her hand and held it.

"You should go now," Lily whispered to James. James looked around to see everyone still sitting there, "Visiting hours are over!" Madam Pomfrey announced, and everyone stood up dejectedly, and shuffled out. James and Sirius were the last people left in the dorm.

"I'll see you in the morning," James said before planting one last kiss on Lily's nose. "Let me know when she wakes up?" Sirius asked the matron hopefully, and smiled in appreciation when she nodded. "I'll see you later Lily-flower" Sirius said, stroking her hair back, much to the dismay of Lily. James and Sirius left the hospital wing together.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Sirius asked quietly. James nodded, he didn't want to be alone either. Peter turned around and walked back to them, standing in between them, putting his arms around both of their shoulders. Alice, Gwenog and Frank had already returned to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll leave you two then," Peter said quietly, and started to walk away, but James grabbed his robes.

"Don't go. You can stay here too," James said quietly, and Peter nodded. The three boys entered the Heads dorm and James looked down at his invitation to Petunia's wedding. It was lying exactly where Lily had left it after reading it that morning. They walked up to James' room, and Sirius conjured up two more beds so they could all sleep in the same room.


End file.
